


A Vision of Touch

by AlphaShae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Short One Shot, Smut, uncut Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has some time to himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision of Touch

The night air was balmy - still edging on just a little humid from the day, and almost all of the ship’s crew had gone to bed. Zoro opened the last window in the Sunny’s crow’s nest and leaned on the sill. He watched the light wink out in the galley window and heard the faint footsteps as Sanji walked across the deck to the men’s quarters. Letting his good eye drift lazily to the dark horizon, Zoro caught the soft click of a door shutting as the cook turned in early, and contentedly watched the wavering lights of the stars over the inky stretch of the ocean. The night was quiet; just the barest hint of a breeze stirring the ropes, and the stars were bright and plentiful in the cloudless sky. They hadn’t had a nice night like this in a long time. Zoro was actually happy to be on watch so he could enjoy it… And he knew the perfect way to unwind.

Pushing himself upright, he raised his arms, arching his back happily into a satisfying stretch before reaching down to carefully remove his swords. He took the time to check each blade and saya for scuffs or damage, as was his habit, before deliberately setting them aside against the wall. Slipping his robe off his shoulders, Zoro let his mind drift back to earlier; listening to Sanji sing while washing the dishes after dinner as he’d sat drinking out on the deck in the evening air. It was a familiar scene, and Zoro knew how the cook would smile to himself as he sang. Sometimes he’d even sway to the beat of his favorite songs; those narrow hips and long legs unconsciously rocking with the music and the rolling of the ship. Licking his lips, Zoro could see in his mind’s eye how the blond loosened his tie and slid it off before popping open the top two buttons of his shirt. Those soapy hands leaving wet trails over the flushed skin of his collarbone as Sanji tried to cool off despite the lingering heat of his kitchen...

Zoro padded over to his favorite spot on the crow’s nest bench and sat down to pull off his boots. He closed his good eye and thought about Sanji moving on to care for his knives; beads of sweat trailing down his bare neck as he meticulously cleaned each blade. Zoro had always enjoyed watching the sure way Sanji handled his tools, and how his strong, nimble fingers would flick his blades back and forth as the cook inspected the fresh, protective coat of oil… It didn’t take much for his thoughts to turn to Sanji’s long fingers dripping in oil, leaving slippery trails as the blond drew them up over Zoro’s thighs.

Spreading his legs, Zoro slouched comfortably on the bench as he imagined Sanji settling on his knees before him. He slid his own hands down over his hipbones and along the tops of his legs, lazily chasing the ghost of the cook’s touch as he imagined how the blond would watch him with a little smirk while teasingly running fingertips across the skin of his inner thighs. Zoro shivered, feeling his face grow hot as his growing arousal had his cock stirring in interest. 

Pausing in his fantasizing, he undid his pants and tugged the material down his hips. Opening his eye to glare at the troublesome trousers, he planted his feet on the floor and rolled his hips to help along the process of getting naked. He squirmed ungracefully on the bench until he managed to get his clothes off his ass so he could impatiently kick the pants away from his legs and onto the floor. It had been hot that day, and he was glad he hadn’t bothered with underwear as he lounged back on the bench, happily nude and idly scratching at his pubes. 

His mental image of Sanji was rolling his eyes, and he snorted to himself at the humorous accuracy of his imagination before spreading his legs wide again and shutting his eye - sinking back into his daydream. Sanji always claimed to be an attentive lover, and Zoro liked to think that the cook would take his time with light touches all over his body and getting to know where he liked to be caressed. He imagined Sanji massaging loops and small circles under his navel; his fingers drifting almost low enough to brush the root of his cock before meandering up again. Zoro’s hand followed the same path as his thoughts with slow strokes, shuddering at the phantom sensation of a soft kiss over the fine trail of hairs on his lower belly before he traced the same spot with calloused fingers. 

It had been a long time since he’d last gotten off, and Zoro was already half-hard; his foreskin pulling back from his cockhead. He imagined that Sanji would look smug when he noticed how affected Zoro was, but he didn’t care just so long as the shitty blond got those long fingers around his dick. Of course the cook would make a point of saying something snide about his endurance, but since this was his fantasy, Sanji decided to be more cooperative and pressed another kiss right below Zoro’s navel before reaching down to cup the swordsman’s sac. Zoro squeezed himself and tugged firmly at his balls with one hand as he let the other rest on his stomach. He allowed his head to fall back against the wall behind the bench, but he kept his eye closed as his fantasy Sanji shifted his grip to tease and rub his fingertips at Zoro’s sensitive pernium. As he touched himself in tandem with his imagination, he lingered at the spot behind his sac that made him shift restlessly and groan softly in his throat.

Now his arousal was full and hard with his flushed skin drawn back to reveal the bead of precum forming at his tip. Unsatisfied with only teasing his balls, Zoro groped blindly with his free hand and gripped his erection near the middle. He knew from casual touches and wild fights that Sanji’s hands were nearly as rough as his own - scarred and often chapped red from frequent washing and light burns. It was easy to imagine the cook’s hand on him, pumping slowly with a firm grip so his sensitive foreskin slid back over his cockhead and grew slick from his own precum. His hands were too dry to be comfortable moving over himself quickly, so Zoro kept his pace steady as he imagined those sea-grey eyes watching the smooth back-and-forth of his loose skin with interest. He knew from glimpses in the bath and sometimes from getting dressed together that Sanji was circumcised. The blond would be curious about the soft, flexible skin that he didn’t have, and Zoro grunted as he indulged his imaginary cook’s inquisitive nature with a gentle pinch to the loose flesh just past the flare of his tip. He rolled the delicate skin between his fingertips and tugged on his tensing sac simultaneously, hissing through gritted teeth as he thought about Sanji getting turned on by seeing him enjoy having his foreskin played with. 

His cock was leaking more steadily now, and Zoro released his flushed skin to rub his rough palm against the head of his length. The sensation was almost too much for him as his callouses scratched against soft flesh normally shielded by his foreskin, but Zoro enjoyed how the discomfort sent prickly heat throbbing through his cock. Screwing his eye shut tighter, Zoro grunted lowly as he saw in his mind how Sanji stroked the head of his arousal until the feeling became too much and made him shift restlessly - grinding himself into his own touch. He let out a strangled whine when the cook’s hand dropped away and soft lips soothed his over-sensitized tip in a kiss instead just as Zoro stroked the same spot with careful fingertips. Even in his head the shitty cook drove him insane…!

This slow and gentle pace wasn’t enough, and Zoro lifted his trembling hand to spit in his palm, adding to the light smear of precum there before gripping himself again. The saliva on his hand made the drag of skin on skin more comfortable, and Zoro worked himself with harder pulls as his imaginary Sanji ignored his longing to feel those soft lips and warm mouth around his cock like the contrary bastard he would be... Instead the cook released his balls and pulled the swordsman’s hand to his lips. Zoro sucked on his own two fingers as he imagined how Sanji would look, flushing mouth wrapped around his fingers while that warm, clever tongue slid sensually along the pad of each digit.

Wanting badly to feel those firm lips on himself, Zoro pulled his fingers from his mouth and wrapped them around his cockhead, slowing the pulls of his other hand so he could focus on the slick rub of his wet fingers against his pulsing flesh. Groaning softly, Zoro gave in to the urge to buck his hips jerkily into the moist grip of his hand, and he imagined Sanji’s lips stretched around his cock as he let the swordsman fill his mouth with hard dick. However, he really wanted Sanji to use his tongue like he did with those goddamn cigarettes all day; so Zoro squeezed the hand around his dick and pushed his foreskin forward. It wasn’t long enough to fully cover his head in his aroused state, but there was still enough there to feel good when he nudged a finger inside the fold of loose skin to swirl around the flare of his cockhead. 

His toes curled and his joints were beginning to ache from tension as Zoro teased himself mercilessly, imagining Sanji’s tongue flicking against his leaking tip before dipping into his foreskin and spreading his slick precum into the sensitive folds. He pressed his finger against the pleasure spot beneath his cockhead as he imagined Sanji pulling back to kiss along the side of his arousal before suckling at the loose flesh of his foreskin. Zoro’s hips jerked as he insistently tugged at his flushed, soft skin, and the sharp urge to release came over him. He’d had enough with real and imaginary teasing, and he panted heavily as he focused on reaching his peak. 

He imagined himself coming on Sanji’s face and hands as he began to pump his own fist quickly along his length. Occasionally stroking his tip with his other hand, Zoro now concentrated on working himself faster; chasing his feeling of arousal with determination. He could see in his mind how his cum would slide slowly down the flushed curve of the blond’s lower lip, and Sanji wouldn’t be able to resist slipping his tongue out for a taste… 

Zoro’s release hit him hard and fast as he came with a guttural cry to the image of Sanji licking cum from his long fingers; his grey eyes watching him lustfully. Slumping against the bench with a sigh, Zoro stroked himself through the afterglow. Enjoying the heat still rippling through his body and the fast thudding of his own heart, he still refused to open his eye and bring the daydream to a real end. However, he couldn’t draw it out forever and his hand on his cock was becoming uncomfortable… Zoro finally let himself go, feeling warm and relaxed, and even pleasantly sore in some places as he let his hands rest on his bare thighs. He didn’t even care about the cum drying on his skin and hands as he replayed the image of Sanji sucking his release from his fingers.

Down below he heard the sound of a door closing - probably a crewmate visiting the restroom - and he wondered what would happen if Sanji caught him like this… Opening his eye, Zoro put the idea from his mind with a sigh, knowing it wouldn’t end well. He rested his elbow on the back of the bench and propped his chin in his hand as he observed a small cloud drifting slowly in front of the stars and continued to dream about Sanji smiling up at him from on his knees, with bright eyes and flushed cheeks.


End file.
